This invention relates to a glass ampoule for holding a liquid, for example, a drug, or a liquid for calibration or quality control, with an essentially flat bottom or with a bottom area that is recessed towards the interior of the ampoule.
Such ampoules are widely used, above all in medical laboratories, doctors' practices and hospitals, and are usually broken open by hand before use.
In many applications, in particular in the instance of calibration and/or quality control of laboratory equipment, the manipulations involved in handling liquids from such glass vials are far from convenient.